Thalia's Thoughts
by iluvloganlerman
Summary: This is a really depressing story about Thalia. After TLO. Thalia's POV. Nico/Thalia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story so review all you want it's about Thalia so i hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

My life was ruined. There was nothing else that I could do. The Huntressess were dead. Artemis went somewhere because she was so depressed. I had lost my immortality. I was lost.

Being in the middle of nowhere with no cellphone is no fun. No friends, no hunt, no nothing. Just empty waste land. At least, that's what it looked like to me.

But really, I was wandering around New York, trying to find what I had left in my life.

My 3 best friends, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, along with Nico (who I had a secret crush on, now that I wasn't a Huntress anymore), and Chiron, and everybody else at camp that was left.

There was also the Empire State Building, where my dad, Zeus, lived in his home in the sky, and Annabeth was probably up there too, working on Olympus.

Then I was suddenly in the throne room, standing in front of the council of all 12 Olympians. They were all staring at me with sad faces, even the ones that like never EVER smiled.

My dad said, "My beautiful daughter. You have gone through so much, ever since you were born. Your mother died, you ran away to find a real family. And you did. You were a pine tree for 6 years, and you protected your home, Camp Half-Blood."

He went on and on. Aphrodite started to cry. Ares was making these weird grunting noises. I just wished that he would stop. I mean, he went through EVERYTHING that I had lost in my life. It seemed like I would never get my wishes, like to say good-bye to my mother, or ever see my friends again. I felt hopeless inside. Then surprisingly, a lightning bolt smashed down on Zeus' head. He just had one second to stop it.

"Well, I guess that means that I should stop my blabbering. What I'm trying to say is, is that I know what you want. You can go to camp again and have adventures with your friends and-" He gave Aphrodite a look. I guess that meant that she knew, of course the goddess of love knew, about my secret love for Nico. Whatever.

"Dad, I do want to see my friends, but-"

"You also want to see your mother, yes I know. You can go see her in the Underworld, if you like. Hades will give you free transport in and out of hell, and you will be able to finally say good-bye to your mother."

As my blue eyes started to shine, I appeared in front of a white spirit, in a vast field. The Fields of Asphodel. The ghost turned and it saw me. It was my beloved mother. She came to me, and we embraced.

**Isn't this story so depressing! Ik, rite? Ya, so plz review! Thanx 4 reading! I'll keep updating if i get good reviews! i love logan lerman!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sry i havent updated in awhile i just havent been feeling inspired until now! plz, if ur going 2 review, either give a nice review or give advice instead of just being mean! and if u dont lik the story, than stop reading it! now, enjoy!**

I pulled away from my mom. I couldn't believe that I had finally found her after all of these years! But I was also confused. I had left my mom for a reason. She was an alcoholic. She got drunk every night, and I knew that I had had to leave her. I hated her back then, and I had never wanted to see her face again. I suddenly filled with rage.

"Why!" And I pushed her. She looked stunned.

"What, Thalia. Just come here so that I can tell you that I love you."

"No! I should have never forgiven you! I left you for a reason! You were a horrible mother to me, you never cared for me or loved me! You were always drunk. You would never be my family."

She looked hurt. But I knew that's what I had wanted all along. I had never wanted to say goodbye to her. All I had ever wanted was to explain that now I had a real loving family, and that she would never be the mother that I had always wanted.

Then I yelled out loud, "Alright Hades! I made a deal with Zeus! Now get me out of here!"

Some stairs appeared in front of me. My "mom" fell back helplessly, and I strode up the stairs with confidence. One deed, done!

_Lady Artemis stood in front of me with a pleading look in her eyes._

_"Thalia! The Huntresses need your help!"_

_"The Huntresses are dead! I saw them die in battle. They were all thrown off the cliff and I ran. I am a horrible leader."_

_"Never give up hope Thalia! Remember Pandora's jar. Hope is still kept inside there. You need the help of your friends to do this quest. The Huntresses are trapped in a horrible curse. They are not dead. I have to leave you now. Goodbye, Thalia, and may the stars watch over you."_

_Then the goddess disappeared._

I woke up with a start. Lady Artemis had just contacted me. I wasn't a Huntress anymore, I didn't have to do what any goddess said. But it sounded so real, and dreams for demigods were most definitely true, not just very vivid, but they were real actual happenings.

I needed to contact camp, and tell them that I was coming back.

I searched through the pockets of my clothes, and found one of my last golden drachmas. Wow, I thought to myself, I haven't used one of these in a while. I found a nearby gas station, and put in some regular American money for the spray gun. It immediately started to shoot out cool, clean water. It reminded me of Percy. I couldn't wait to see him! Then I threw the golden drachma in the water. Instead of falling on the asphalt, it got absorbed into the spraying water.

"O Goddess, accept my offering."

Then I had to say who I wanted to see, and where, I remembered.

"Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood."

Soon at image appeared of Chiron the centaur. He wasn't in horse-form though, for he was playing pinochle with Mr. D, or Dionysus, the god of wine. Chiron turned and squinted at me. What an old man he was!

"Thalia? Is that you?"

"Yes Chiron, it's me. Did you miss me?"

"Oh, Thalia! You haven't visited in so long! How is the hunt going?"

Then he saw the grim expression on my face. I told him how the Huntresses had been battling a monster that we had never seen before, and that we didn't know how to battle. The monster had taken the Huntresses and thrown them off a nearby cliff. Then I explained what events had taken place since then, especially my dream with Artemis.

"A curse, eh? It definitely sounds like you will need to get to camp quickly. It will be a nice family reunion, right?"

I thought I heard gagging noises in the back round, and I saw Chiron glare at someone that was out of my view. How childish Dionysus was sometimes.

"Alright Chiron, that sounds great! I'll see you there!"

He nodded and smiled. I gave him one back. Then I disconnected the Iris-message, and set off to Camp Half-Blood. My true home.

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter! And sorry I haven't updated in so long, I got some bad reviews, ahem, and I had to think of how I could make the second chapter better! So please review and tell me if it's better than the first chapter! And thanks for all of the other great advice that people gave me and the great reviews! You guys are the ones that keep me going! I love Logan Lerman!**


End file.
